A Change Is Gonna Come
by lestrangexoxo
Summary: Lily Potter is going to change the world, but when she's sorted into Slytherin, and finds friendship in a very recognisable name, it's unclear how she's going to change the world. For better or for worse?  features most characters from 19 years later.
1. Surprise Of A Lifetime

Lily Potter, at age eleven, climbed the stairs of Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Alongside the many other young witches and wizards, she felt the atmosphere gradually getting more tense. She hated what was about to happen. She disagreed with the lot of it. The Sorting Hat was only the beginning of so much intense segregation between houses. She knew all sorts about the trials and tribulations that had gone on when her parents were at school, and she knew that all that had started off due to the dramatic hatred that was encouraged between houses – mainly Gryffindor and Slytherin. Lily had thought they would have learned that it was a bad thing, and chosen to remove the barriers that separated them, but they didn't. After the Second Wizarding War had ended, the segregation only became more intense. Slytherins were now taught a completely different curriculum to the Gryffindors, which Lily saw as being grossly unfair. The school were limiting the knowledge they deemed fit for the Slytherin students to learn, they were only taught the details of pro-Potter side of the war, and the bare minimum about the Death Eaters, in case it gave them any ideas. Lily hated this; it had only made things worse.

Her thoughts were interrupted by her cousin, Hugo, wittering nervously beside her.

'Lily,' He said for what seemed like the hundredth time. 'I just don't know what I'll do if I'm not in Gryffindor! Both my parents were and I'll let them down if I don't make it and-'

'Hugo!' Lily interrupted impatiently. He'd only been talking about this the entire train journey! 'You have to be strong to be a Gryffindor! You're not showing that at the minute.' Lily told him. Hugo gasped and stood up straighter, hoping that maybe if he posed like he was a hero, the Sorting Hat might believe it. Lily rolled her eyes.

Before she had a chance to go back to her thoughts, a Professor stepped out in front of them. She was wearing scarlet robes and her dark hair fell below her elbows under her black pointed hat. She looked down at them all.

'First years,' She addressed them. 'I am Professor Clearwater, and I am head of Ravenclaw house. In a few moments you will pass through this door and be sorted into your houses. Once sorted there is no going back, that house will be like your family for the next seven years. Stay close to each other, and help each other and you'll be fine.' She smiled sweetly. 'I promise.'

_Liar_ Lily thought. Who did she think she was? Making promises like that when she knew that she might not be able to keep it? They could have made that promise when Lily's father started school, and that would have been a lie. They just didn't know! She kept silent.

Professor Longbottom watched as the first years began to enter the Great Hall. He was specifically looking out for Harry Potter's daughter, Lily, and Ron and Hermione's son, Hugo. He knew both families very well and gave a warm smile to both children as he saw them. Hugo's older sister, Rose, didn't have too much skill in Herbology, but Albus Potter, Lily's older brother, was a natural. James would rather prat about, but Professor Longbottom had come to expect nothing less from James.

The Sorting Hat went on with the pointless poetry it sang each and every year, and Professor Amer was taking it all in, like he usually did. He was the headmaster, and usually quite fair. He had an air about him that reminded Professor Longbottom of Albus Dumbledore, the headmaster while he was at Hogwarts.

The Sorting Hat began its sorting. Professor Longbottom tuned out for a while, watching the students as they stepped up one by one. He caught something strange in Lily's eyes. It wasn't the same longing and hope that Hugo had in his blue eyes. Lily's eyes seemed dark and troubled… and hating. There was something wrong here. Professor Longbottom tried to stop looking at her, it was only worrying him. They got to _L_ in the list and a name sent a shiver down Professor Longbottom's spine.

'Annabelle Lestrange.'

_Coincidence_, Professor Longbottom thought. _It has to be. Lestrange never had children._ But when Annabelle Lestrange stepped up and sat on the stool, Professor Longbottom was sure. Annabelle had long, curly black hair, and her eyes bore the same menacing glint that Bellatrix Lestrange had. This was not coincidence, this girl was related to Bellatrix Lestrange… somehow.

'I recognise something about you…' The hat stirred, musing over what it had just said. Annabelle smirked. 'Oh yes, you're very similar. Just like she was in her youth… everything could change for you, of course,' The hat paused as Annabelle smiled to herself. '_Slytherin_!'

Professor Longbottom was not at all surprised by this. He left himself a mental note to keep a close eye on that girl, to make sure she didn't turn out like Bellatrix Lestrange. But given that look in her eyes, she was well on her way. He cast a glance at Professor Belby, would he see it too? After all, he was head of Slytherin house, and he'd have the most control over her. Professor Longbottom glanced over at the Slytherin table, where Annabelle was now being warmly welcomed. Scorpius Malfoy met the Professor's gaze with an unreadable expression.

Scorpius was a confused kid. He was never quite sure what to believe. He knew about his dad's role in the war, and he wasn't proud of it, but at the same time, he had a somewhat higher position within the house because of it. It confused him. Was he supposed to respect his father for it? Or pretend it never happened? But when Annabelle Lestrange showed up, everything seemed to shift. Bellatrix Lestrange was someone it was hard not to know about, they were vaguely taught about her in History of Magic, but being Slytherin, they weren't taught very much. His friends in Ravenclaw had told him about her though, and he'd seen photos in old copies of the _Daily Prophet_. This girl was the spitting image of her. And it scared Scorpius. He was related to this girl, just as much as he was related to Bellatrix Lestrange, which also gained him a lot of respect in the common room. Professor Longbottom was one of his favourite teachers, because he didn't hold a grudge about who Scorpius' father was. Some teachers did. He tried to convey his worry with the teacher then, but he didn't seem to understand.

'Lily Potter.' Was called out after a number of other students. James whistled from the Gryffindor table and some of his mates cheered. Lily rolled her eyes then stepped up to the chair and sat down, feeling the hat gently be placed on her head.

'Ah,' The hat began. 'you're something different… very different. I know where I'm expected to put you… but I also know where I should put you…'

'I swear she'll be in Ravenclaw,' James muttered to his friend. 'she's smart _as_.'

'_Slytherin_!' The hat cried out. James stared at the hat, unable to believe what he'd just heard. What? Albus turned to his brother from a few people down, panic all over his face. What would their parents say?

It wasn't such a smooth transition for the Potter family. Even though Al had told Lily so many times that their father had told him it didn't matter if he got into Slytherin, but when they returned home for Christmas it seemed like a whole other story. It was Ginny, their mother who was standing up for her daughter, and Harry who was against it.

It was on Christmas Eve that they sent the kids to bed and continued this much debated issue in the lounge of their Godric's Hollow home.

'Ginny, I don't know what we're supposed to do! She's in Slytherin! How can you be fine with that?' Harry said yet again.

Ginny sighed. She was sick of hearing this.

'It what's happened. There's nothing we can do about that. Wherever the hat puts you, that's where you stay,' Ginny said calmly. 'not everyone can do what you did.' She added bitterly. He stared at her, somewhat acknowledging what she was saying.

'But I still don't understand! How on Earth did she end up in Slytherin? It's impossible!'

'Well clearly not,' Ginny replied quietly. 'look, you know the hat only puts people where it thinks they'll be best suited to, and to help them grow. And so, clearly Lily is best suited to Slytherin, and that's not for us to meddle with.'

Harry rolled his eyes and slumped down onto the sofa, somewhat defeated.

'So we just leave it then?' He asked her, hoping she had some solution that would just make it all better.

'Yes,' She told him, sitting down beside him and taking is hand comfortingly. 'what else is there to do? It happened. That's that.'

'Do you think it's our fault? Did we raise her badly?' He questioned, suddenly blaming himself. His mood-swings did not improve once Voldemort was defeated.

'No,' She told him strongly. 'we raised her exactly the same as James and Al, and she'll leave school the same as them, too. Houses are no boundaries, Harry, she'll be fine.'

'But they are, aren't they? Boundaries, I mean. They teach them differently, don't you remember that board meeting? They decided it was best, and almost everyone went for it.'

'_You_ went for it.' Ginny reminded him dryly.

'I thought it was a good idea! I mean, Voldemort learned about Horcruxes, and that was the start of everything. I just thought I could prevent that happening again…'

'I know, I know,' Ginny sighed. 'you didn't think it would affect you like this. But this is how all the other parents must have felt, whose children are in Slytherin. It's not right, Harry. It only takes one to change the world like Voldemort did, and it'll only take one to happen again. And that one will be determined enough to go and look up the information they want. What they teach them in class won't make any difference,' Ginny looked him in the eyes. 'You have to change the system.'

'Again?'

'It's been fifteen years since you changed it the first time, you can change it again now.'

'Alright.'


	2. Prediction or Prophecy?

After five years, the board of governors at Hogwarts still wouldn't change the curriculum back to how it used to be. But Harry didn't want his daughter's education to suffer because of a decision he made years before she was born. He'd given James strict instructions to educate her on the important things she was missing in classes. James wasn't impressed about it, but he didn't have a choice, and reluctantly agreed. Now in fifth year, Lily got tuition from her brother at least once a week.

It had taken a while for James and Al to warm up to their sister again after she was sorted back in her first year. James didn't take long to trust her again, he realised that there was no way to change it and he had to stick by her – she was still his sister. And, the more he was around her, the less time she would spend around that little snake Scorpius Malfoy. And in James' world, that could only be a blessing. Al, however, took a little longer. He didn't have to see his sister anywhere around school, besides the Quidditch pitch, so he chose not to. Even though his dad had told him so many times that it would be okay if he was in Slytherin, he'd never told him it was okay for his siblings to be there. James didn't get that pep talk, and neither did Lily. Al was the only one his dad _expected_ to be in Slytherin, and he wasn't. Why did Lily have to be any different? Why did she have to be so special? Spending her time around the Lestrange and Malfoy, she may as well have been nick-naming herself Wormtail – the one who abandons their roots and their friends. Even as he entered his sixth year, and his sister in her fifth, their relationship was not truly mended.

It was Thursday night when Lily Potter sat in the Quidditch stands with her friends. Annabelle Lestrange, Lily's best friend in the entire world; but everyone called her Bella. Greg Parkinson; he was adopted by his parents and he'd had a troubled life before then. He was definitely the dark horse of the group. Then there was Alex Abbott, who Lily had always found some comfort in. Both his parents had been in Hufflepuff, and it had been quite a shock when he was sorted into Slytherin. Alex had a somewhat bigger issue than that though, Alex was gay, and as of yet, he hadn't told his parents. And finally there was Scorpius Malfoy, who preferred being called Sam, for reasons best known to himself.

Greg sat with his arm casually around Bella, they weren't dating, but there was usually something going on. Lily felt slightly envious about their relationship, she didn't have anything like that. She didn't even have anyone she felt like that about! Sam caught her gaze, a look on his face that told her that he almost knew what she was thinking. But knowing Sam, he probably did.

'Deep thoughts?' He asked her quietly, moving a little closer to her.

'Maybe,' She sighed, staring out across the darkened Quidditch pitch. It was familiar to her, she spent most weeknights there doing Quidditch practice with the Slytherin team. Sam was on the team, too, he was the Seeker. Lily was a Chaser, but their Captain, Adam Flint, had it in his mind that she'd make a fantastic Keeper.

Lily felt hands on her shoulders as Alex leaned around her.

'Of course she's thinking deep thoughts,' He said. 'she always is.' He smiled. Lily reached behind her to ruffle Alex's hair. Sam smiled at the pair of them. He'd never see Alex in any other light than his friend, but he was his best friend through and through.

'Oh look,' Alex changed the topic glancing to the other side of the stands. 'it's Lily's hot brother.'

'Ew,' Lily muttered, as she saw James walking towards her. 'never say that again, Alex.'

'What? He _is_ hot.'

Lily stood up. 'And completely not your type.' She smiled at Alex. He shrugged and leaned back, placing his hand on Sam's shoulder.

'You're my type, right, Sam?' He grinned at his friend.

'Of course.' Sam smirked.

'You guys freak me out sometimes.' Lily laughed at them, before making her way towards her brother. Sam and Alex were always like that, and that's what confused Lily. She knew they were best friends, and she was positive Sam was not gay. But it was moments like this when she just wondered if it was friendly banter or if he genuinely meant it.

'Lily,' James smiled at his sister and pulled her into a hug. 'you know you shouldn't be here, right?'

'And you know you're not a Prefect, right?' Lily reminded him, as her brother released her.

'I'm just warning you, if a real Prefect catches you guys out here, you'll be doing detentions all week.' He told her with a warm smile. His eyes flickered onto her friends, who were all continuing their conversations. Sam Malfoy happened to lock eye contact with James for a brief second, before his attention was snapped back by Alex touching his face. Sam started laughing and swatted his hand away.

'So, how's Malfoy?' James asked her. 'Gay yet?'

'Be nice, James,' Lily told him. 'Alex is paying you compliments, so play nice.'

James laughed. 'Is he now? What exactly did he say?' he asked, straightening his collar.

Lily grinned at him. 'He thinks you're hot.'

'Aww, well you can tell him I think he's pretty sexy, too.' James beamed at his sister and watched as she shook her head at him.

'Yeah, will do,' She laughed. 'so what brings you out here?'

'Just wanted to see if you were okay.'

'I'm fine. Why wouldn't I be?'

James looked her in the eyes. 'Just making sure _he's_ treating you right.'

_He_ referred to Sam Malfoy. James and Sam had never seen eye to eye. After James had got used to his sister being in Slytherin, he'd slowly began to warm up to her friends, too. But the one person he refused to be open minded about was Sam Malfoy. He wasn't too impressed with Annabelle, but that was due to her family history, and James' parents didn't appear to have a problem with her. After all, she was related to Bellatrix, but not properly; Bellatrix was her great aunt. She couldn't really be that much like her. And besides, she was Lily's best friend. Alex was fine in James' books, he was an alright guy. James had never had a problem with Alex's sexual orientation, and never had a problem with his personality, but Lily suspected this was because he'd never heard Alex's surname in a history lesson.

'He always treats me fine, James.' Lily told him strongly.

'Well, just let me know if he doesn't.'

'I will,' Lily sighed. 'how's Albus?'

James paused for a moment. 'He's okay.'

'He keeps giving me evil looks whenever I see him… more so than usual.' She added.

James shook his head slowly. 'He's just… he's just on edge. He's taken new classes and he's got a tone of work and…'

'Don't cover for him. What's happened?'

'_Nothing_,' James assured her. 'ignore him. He'll stop it.'

'I'll see you tomorrow, James.' Lily told him, as she heard footsteps behind her. Bella grinned at her, barely acknowledging her brother's presence.

'I'm going back to the common room, Lily,' Bella told her. 'I think Sam's staying here. Alex probably is, but I don't know.'

'You can tell Alex he can come with me.' James said to her, as he and his sister burst out laughing.

'Am I missing something?' Bella asked, unable to stop herself smiling.

'No, that's me,' James grinned at her. Lily couldn't help but note that this was the first time James had actually smiled directly at Bella. 'Alex!' He called. Alex looked up and met his gaze. 'You're with me! C'mon!' James beckoned him over, and of course, Alex leapt up at the opportunity and followed James out of the stands.

'What's he doing?' Bella wondered out loud.

'Not a clue.' Lily answered.

'Well,' Bella snapped out of her momentary daze. 'as I was saying, we're going back to the Common Room. See you later,' She briefly gave her friend a hug before skipping out of a stands with Greg.

Lily sat herself back down next to Sam. He smiled at her.

'Everything alright?' He asked.

Lily nodded, not wanting to elaborate about what her brother wanted.

'Any particular reason James has… taken Alex?' Sam smirked at her.

'Do I detect a hint of jealousy?' Lily smiled back at him. Sam laughed and looked back out across the pitch.

'Nah,' Sam replied finally. 'Just wondering what interest James has with Alex. I mean, he's not gay… is he?'

'Not that I know of,' Lily grinned at Sam. 'but I don't know what's going through his mind half the time, Sam. I told him Alex said he was hot, and next thing he wants alone time. I don't know.' Lily laughed. Sam decided to leave it, clearly it didn't bother Lily. Although, she was somewhat right, he was jealous. But not because he wanted the 'alone time' with Alex, but because he could see James becoming better friends with everyone else, but he had some kind of grudge against Sam, and he couldn't work out what he'd done wrong.

'He doesn't like me very much, does he?' Sam sighed.

'What? He just…' Lily tried to think about a better way to phrase it, having just been put on the spot like that.

'Didn't think so.' Sam said once she'd paused. 'Why doesn't he like me?'

Lily shook her head. There was no point arguing. 'I don't know. I think it's just because of all that stuff with my parents and your dad when they were at school. I think James has just adopted that and brought it with him.' Lily tried her best to explain a situation she didn't really understand herself.

Sam nodded. He didn't want to bring up what else he was thinking, because he wasn't sure if Lily knew about it. He knew an awful lot about the Wizarding Wars. He couldn't explain the interest he had in it because it was probably an unhealthy interest. He couldn't take out the books at the library relating to these topics – Slytherins weren't allowed. But he'd read about them at home, because his parents didn't mind talking about it and they didn't mind him learning about it, if he wanted to.

'What are you thinking about?' Lily asked him, and when Sam turned to answer her, she seemed a lot closer than she had been previously. It took him a little bit by surprise.

'Just stuff,' he told her, his voice a lot quieter than he'd anticipated. Lily smiled at him, but it was a different kind of smile. He tried to smile back, but he wasn't sure if he'd quite managed it.

'That explains it very well.' Lily said.

'I… yeah sorry. Just zoned out, I guess.' Sam muttered.

'And that's why you're good at Divination and I'm not.' Lily told him with another one of those smiles. Sam couldn't help but smile back at her. She really was hopeless at Divination. Sam had somewhat of a natural talent for it. Their teacher wasn't really up to the job, Professor Brown was usually lost in her own girly world. Sam really had a knack for it, and he could predict a load of stuff. Usually insignificant things, but then again, he'd never say if he predicted something important. He could read people quite well, but he always said that was more psychology than Divination. He also had a go at reading palms and tea leaves, but they were long term things, and there was no way to tell if he was right yet.

'But you'll always be better than me at Potions.' Sam told her. Lily shrugged.

'Yeah, you could say that.' She smiled. Lily would never have said she had a natural talent at Potions, but Professor Belby thought she did. If she'd have had to pinpoint her strongest talent, it would have been Quidditch. By far. But then again, Sam was fairly good at that, too. They were both on the house Quidditch team, Sam played Seeker and Lily played Keeper. It sometimes got strange because Lily's brothers were both in the Gryffindor Quidditch team. James was the Captain, and the Seeker, but Albus was a Beater, and that was dangerous at the best of times. It was alright if he wasn't in such a bad mood with her, he'd ignore her then, but when he'd got something against her, he aimed straight for her every time he saw a Bludger. He'd only ever hit her once, so far, and it was only a graze.

'Are you playing next week then?' Sam asked her.

She nodded, then snapped out of her momentary daze. 'Sam don't do that.' She told him, realising he'd found out what she was thinking about.

He smirked. 'Just a guess, Lily. I always tell you this, I'm just good at guessing.'

Lily didn't reply, she simply gave him a warm smile and stared back across the pitch. Something felt different, she couldn't pinpoint what; there was a probably a storm coming. Sam followed her gaze, thinking the same thing; but about a more metaphorical storm.

'Something's changing,' He began with a sigh. 'I can feel it.' Lily looked at him, she couldn't deny she was intrigued now. 'You're right, there is a storm coming. But it's not a storm that's going to bring rain and thunder; it will bring darkness and hurt.' Lily felt like she wanted to cry. There was such depth in his voice, she'd never heard him speak with such indignation before. He truly meant what he was saying.

'Dark times are coming, Lily,' He turned to her. 'I don't want you to be dragged into this, but you're going to be. I can tell.'

'Dragged into what?' She couldn't help but inquire.

He shook his head. 'I can't say. It's something dark… evil. I'm not sure what.' He tried to explain it but gave up with a sigh. He had no idea what specifically was coming; he just knew it was.

'I won't get into anything evil, Sam… you know I won't.' She answered shakily.

He stared up at the sky, inwardly saying a prayer to a God he wasn't sure he believed in. 'Yes you will,' he turned to look her in the eyes. 'sometimes the people you trust the most, are the ones you should trust the least.'

'What?'

'Nothing,' Sam muttered. 'I don't know. That just came to me, I'm not sure what it means.'

'I guess it's not for you to decipher. That'll be for me to learn, right?' Lily told him with a sigh. She hated it when things were down to her.

He smiled weakly. 'Probably. You're learning, Lily.'

She returned his smile, but inside the last thing she wanted to do was smile.


	3. Gossip Night

The girls were awake in the Slytherin dorms the next night. It wasn't that they couldn't sleep, with the driving rain lashing against the windows, and claps of thunder echoing through the old structures every few minutes – the water that surrounded their common room only intensifying the sound. The girls were usually up on Friday nights – it was their catch up night. They'd share a bit of gossip and secrets, while passing round bottles of wine and cigarettes. That's just how it had been since third year, when Bella stole a bottle of mead from Professor Belby's office.

They were advancing slightly, with Bella handing everyone a bottle of beer each from a case under her bed. She took a sip and let someone else take the reins of the conversation.

Ashleigh Bulstrode bared nothing of a resemblance to her family, with her cropped dark hair and bright blue eyes. She looked unusual when people first met her, but most of the boys in their year thought she was exceptionally pretty. She lit a cigarette and continued the conversation.

'I've seen you with Greg Parkinson,' She said, addressing Bella once more, smoke gently spiralling around her as she spoke. Bella shrugged. 'Oh come on! A little bit more than close, Bella.' Ashleigh raised her eyebrows at her.

'Yeah, yeah, maybe I have been,' Bella replied coolly. 'doesn't mean anything's going on.'

Lily burst out laughing at this statement, as Ashleigh continued to give Bella a somewhat smug smile.

'Shut-up, Lily.' Bella said, allowing herself a smile as well.

The door flew open as Molly Greengrass stumbled into the room, collapsing down onto her bed. She threw her red hair out of her eyes and looked around at the girls. Her eyes fell on Bella. 'Greg's downstairs, he's been looking for you.'

Everyone else burst out laughing, and even Molly raised a smile, though she'd missed the conversation. Bella got up, sick of being tormented about Greg.

'I could mention the striking amount of time Lily and your cousin have been spending alone with each other,' She said, directing the last part at Molly – Scorpius' cousin. 'And now, I'll make my exit.' She grinned and left the dorm in a strange silence. Lily smiled awkwardly at Molly, who simply smiled back, wondering what to make of this revelation.

In the common room, Bella found Greg pushing a Queen piece around the outside of a chess board. It was dark in the common room. It was always dark, but it got very dark after the lights went out, although, Bella quite liked it.

'Hey,' She sat down at the chess board where Greg was moving the piece. He stopped and smiled at her, then sat down opposite, the Queen flying off the board and into the box with all the pieces inside.

'I got something for you.' Greg said, getting straight to the point – like usual. He placed a black book on the table. It was old and a layer of dust was sitting on the top of it, definite marks in the dust where Greg had carried it. Bella picked it up, brushed away the dust and searched for a title. She looked at Greg, who simply stared at the book. Bella opened the front cover, there were words printed on the inside. _Bellatrix Lestrange_.

'Greg… where did you get this?' She asked him, staring up with almost tears in her eyes.

He shrugged. 'Turns out one of our teachers has a slight obsession.'

'Who?' Bella asked, hoping that maybe they'd help her find out more.

Greg shook his head, almost knowing what she was thinking about doing. 'They won't help you find out about her. I had to sneak in and get this, I don't think he'd even admit to having it if anyone asked. There's some kind of issue back there somewhere, but I don't know what.' He thought about it for a minute. 'Sam probably knows.'

Bella nodded in agreement. Sam would know. He knew everything about the war, and probably knew a bit more about Bellatrix Lestrange than he would ever tell Bella. She'd have to be careful about getting that from him.

'Thanks Greg,' She smiled up at him. 'means a lot.'

'I know.' He replied, getting up from the chair and pulling Bella into a hug. She really did appreciate Greg so much, he did so much for her. Considering he was a Slytherin and meant to be selfish… he did an awful lot for Bella. She didn't know it, but he'd throw himself in front of spell fire for her.

Bella kissed his cheek.

'That's all I get then?' Greg asked her, a cheeky smile on his face.

She kissed his lips, but not for long. 'I wanna go read it.' She told him, her arms still wrapped around him.

'Alright,' Greg said finally, releasing her from the hug. 'By read it, you mean you want to show Lily, right?'

'Errr…' Bella pretended to consider it. 'Yeah.' She grinned.

'Alright,' Greg repeated again. 'But I expect better thanks for the book once you've got over the shock of receiving it.' Greg smirked at her. She bit her lip and watched him for a while.

'You know you'll get thanks for it,' She said quietly, then laughed. 'you get thanks when you haven't even done anything!'

Greg chuckled to himself. She was right. 'So it'll be special now I've brought you something?'

Bella shook her head. 'It's not that you brought me something. It's that you _helped_ me.' She told him, placing her hand delicately on his cheek. 'And I won't forget it.' She kissed him again and then disappeared off upstairs, clutching the book to her chest.

'I don't mind if you do like him, Lily,' Molly continued. The conversation had steered away from Bella and Greg and onto Lily and Sam.

'I _don't_ like him though,' Lily told her yet again. 'he's just a friend.' Molly rolled her eyes and simply nodded.

'If you say so.' She said quietly, though not believing a word of it. The door opened once more, as Bella returned to the dorm. She had swiftly put the book into her bag, so she could find the opportune moment and show Lily alone – she wasn't sure how everyone else would react to it.

'The thing is,' Ashleigh joined the conversation. 'what if he likes you?'

'He doesn't.' Lily insisted.

'But what if he does! Would you just put him down like that?' Ashleigh persisted.

Lily sighed and shook her head, defeated. 'I don't know! Okay? I have no idea what I'd do, because I'm never going to be in that situation!'

'_Alright_,' Molly said loudly. 'calm down.'

Lily rolled her eyes and sat back on her bed, to look out of the window. Their dorms were just above the water's surface, and they could see the frosted windows of the boys dorms. She wondered what Sam would be doing right now. She glanced at her watch. Probably sleeping.

Sam turned back to the conversation in the sixth year's dorm. Alex was propped up on his pillow reading a magazine, while Adam Flint and Greg played wizard chess. Jordan Higgs sat up on his bed, talking to Sam, who had lost all interest a few sentences ago.

'I told her I didn't mean it like that – and I actually didn't! That's the thing! She completely over-reacted, and she's blanking me every time she sees me,' Jordan paused for breath. 'one of her mates tried to hex me outside Charms today! It's mental.' He concluded. Sam assumed he was still talking about Chelsea Hadley – a Chaser for the Slytherin team who was in their year. Sam had to bite his tongue to stop himself telling Jordan that it was his own fault for getting involved with someone like Chelsea. She was completely off her box, an absolute loose cannon.

'Yeah?' Sam tried to make it sound as though he'd been listening the whole time. 'Sounds like madness.' He added for effect.

'It _is_.' Jordan said in agreement.

Sam had literally nothing left to say to Jordan, and the silence was beginning to loom over them like some kind of black cloud. Thankfully, the door opened in time to save them, although the person standing behind it wasn't the person anyone wanted to see at that moment.

Professor Belby stood in the doorway, wearing an expression as though someone had just told him Slytherin had been disqualified from the Quidditch Cup.

'Who took it?' He asked loudly. The boys retained their stunned silence. Belby's cold, grey eyes studied each of their faces in turn, before asking one more time: '_Who took it_?'

Adam cleared his throat, realising no one else would ask. 'Took what, Professor?'

'One of you took it…' Belby continued, as though he hadn't even heard Adam's question. Adam glanced at his roommates, silently asking what he should do now.

'Sir,' Sam began, louder than Adam. He waited until Belby looked at him before continuing. 'what's been taken?'

Belby turned around momentarily, his black cloak flowing behind him, the pages of Alex's magazine flipping backwards in the draft it created. Alex looked up, disgruntled, and threw the magazine back onto his bed. He folded his arms and waited for something interesting to happen.

'Montague! Go back to bed! There's nothing to see here!' Belby shouted, before stepping into the boys' dorm and slamming the door behind him to avoid any more of an audience.

'One of you took something from Professor Longbottom.' Belby finally elaborated. Sam threw a worried look in Greg's direction. He'd been talking about a book he'd seen in Longbottom's office and he said Bella would love it. He'd tried to look for it in the library, but being a Slytherin, he didn't get far. He wasn't _allowed_ far.

Greg maintained composure. But how on Earth did Longbottom know it was one of them? Greg had been so careful to take it! He _knew_ he hadn't been seen. That was a fact. So how on Earth did Belby know?

'I'll ask you one more time,' Belby told them. 'else you'll all be serving detention once a week until one of you owns up!'

'Er, Professor,' Greg had to know. 'what if none of us took it?'

'One of you did.' Belby repeated sternly, glaring at Greg.

'But sir,' Greg didn't back down. 'you can't be certain of that… I'm pretty sure none of us what steal something from Professor Longbottom-'

'What's there to steal?' Adam sniggered, and a few others smirked.

'Do you want to remain Quidditch Captain, Flint?'

Adam fell silent – rapidly.

'And I know one of you took it, so don't pretend. I expect you _all_ in the Potions classroom tomorrow night.'

'But _sir_,' Adam dared to speak once more. 'It's Quidditch practice tomorrow!'

Belby turned on his heels and glared at Adam. 'That, Flint, is not my issue.' And with that he was gone.

Adam punched his pillow in anger. 'And how the _fuck_ am I meant to hold a Quidditch practice without a Seeker, without a Beater and the freaking Captain!'

'Cool it, Adam.' Alex said calmly, going to pick up his magazine again. Adam leapt off the bed and snatched it up before Alex even had a chance – that was what made Adam such a good Chaser. Reflexes.

'No! And what the fuck would you know about Quidditch?' Adam laughed coldly. 'Hell, you spend half the match gawping at the players rather than the game!' Alex glared back at him. Adam had crossed a line. As well as good reflexes, Adam Flint also had a red-hot temper.

'Adam…' Sam tried to step in, doing no good though, as Adam ignored him completely. Greg stepped behind him.

'You can either cool off yourself, and we'll see if the lake can do it for you, alright?' Greg told him quietly. That's why Greg was such a strong person, and such a good friend. He could make anyone scared of him with the slightest effort on his part. And, it wouldn't be the first time Adam had acted up and been sent to 'cool off' in the lake. Greg genuinely meant it, and had done it before. It was not pleasant.

'Right…' Adam inhaled deeply. 'Sorry Alex. Really didn't mean it.' He held out his hand. 'Really sorry.' Alex gingerly looked at Sam, who nodded, before he shook hands with Adam.

'It's okay.' Alex told him quietly, and took his magazine back gently, then lay back on his bed to continue reading. Adam hurled himself back onto his own bed, his breathing very deep and heard by everyone.

'So who took it?' Adam finally broke the silence, letting everyone else know it was okay to talk.

'Took _what_?' Jordan practically shouted.

Greg looked at Sam. Should he tell them? Or would one of them grass him up? Sam shook his head casually, just to let Greg know.

'It's probably nothing,' Sam told them. 'It's probably just Longbottom misplacing things. You know what he's like. It takes us half an hour to get into a Herbology class because he's the lost the greenhouse keys.'

Adam and Jordan nodded in agreement. Alex had tuned out completely, and Sam knew he was aware that Greg had taken the book. But how did they know it was him? Greg _never_ got caught.

'I'm going out.' Greg stated.

'What?' Jordan questioned. 'out _where_? And you know it's past lights out…'

Greg looked at him. Jordan stopped talking.

'Coming Sam?'

'Right.' Sam agreed.

The boys swiftly left the dormitory. What the others didn't know was that it didn't matter that it was after lights out, because they weren't going past their common room… much. It was simple. Leave the portrait hole, take the next left, and use the portrait of Gilderoy Lockhart. He was such a confused man that he barely understood when they told him the password.

'Basilisk.' Greg said defiantly. Lockhart gave them a look of utter terror, then smiled pleasantly and the portrait swung open.

'I swear you could say anything and he'd open the portrait.' Sam commented as they walked down the short corridor. This room was where the girls' hung out after hours. The guys came here sometimes, but it was mostly the girls who used it. And as far as they knew, they were the only four people who knew about it. They weren't even certain that any teachers knew it's whereabouts, after all, Professor Amer was always saying how much he didn't know about Hogwarts – how many secrets there were still to be found.

The room they had claimed was a swimming pool. There was no windows, and the pool took up most of the room. Lights from inside the pool glimmered on the water's surface and cast sparkling rays over the ceiling and the rest of the room. There were a few sofas on one wall, and a Jacuzzi type thing next to the pool. To anyone else it would have seemed strange for them to hang out in a place like this – but they did.

Bella and Lily were sat with their feet on the seats in the Jacuzzi, their shoes sitting next to them on the side. Bella was holding a book and they were both watching it, like something ought to happen.

Bella suddenly leapt up, her curly hair flying out of place behind her. 'Why isn't it working?' She shouted, slamming the book back onto the ground as she sat down again.

'Hey guys.' Lily said, perfectly calmly.

Greg appeared behind Bella, his arms around her shoulder.

'What's up?' He whispered.

'Nothing. Doesn't matter,' She breathed in. 'just something in the book that I don't get. That's all.' She smiled, finally. Greg sat down behind her and she sank back onto his chest. Lily averted her gaze resisting the urge to say 'Well. This is awkward.'.

Sam felt the same and went to sit next to Lily, so neither of them could see what was going on behind them. He leant closer to her to whisper to her.

'Belby knows the book's gone.' He told her. Lily stared at him.

'How?'

'I don't know. But somehow, he knows that one of the guys in our dorm took it. He doesn't know who, though.' He said even more quietly. He didn't know whether Greg would want him to tell anyone. Lily nodded in understanding.

'Oh – and Adam will probably want you to take practice tomorrow.'

Lily glared at him.


End file.
